1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a flexible length of jewelry having portions that can be selectively disconnected and reassembled to define different types of jewelry pieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry is manufactured in a wide range of different styles to match the personal preferences of the wearer and to coordinate with her clothing. Jewelry is also manufactured to be worn at different locations on the body to provide different types of accents in accordance with the personal preferences of the wearer. For example, a person may choose to wear a necklace, a bracelet, a pin, earrings or any combination of the above.
Some jewelry pieces emphasize a large stylish pendant that may be suspended around the neck from a gold chain. The gold chain typically is sufficiently thin to avoid detracting from the pendant. Some such pendants may be provided with a pin secured to the rear side. The thin gold chain may be removed, and the pendant may be worn as a broach that is pinned to clothing.
Other prior art jewelry consists primarily of a decorative chain. In particular, prior art bracelets and necklaces have been formed with stylish interconnected links that are aesthetically attractive independent of any pendant.
The individual links that comprise chains of this general type may be formed with clearly differentiated front and rear surfaces. The rear surface typically is substantially flat and unadorned. The front or top surface, however, emphasizes the aesthetic beauty of the jewelry. For example, the front or top surface may define a plurality of parallel members that are transversely or obliquely aligned to the axis of the chain. Some jewelry chains include precious or semi-precious gems mounted to the front face. For example, gems may be mounted between the parallel decorative members on the front face of the chain.
Decorative chain necklaces typically are formed as a single strand. Decorative chain bracelets also may be formed as a single strand. However, many decorative chain bracelets are formed as two parallel adjacent strands. The adjacent strands of the bracelet are connected to one another at spaced apart locations to ensure that these respective strands present the visual appearance of a single strand.
Prior art bracelets typically are sufficiently long to fit comfortably around the wrist of the wearer, but are sufficiently short to prevent the bracelet from sliding off over the hand. Similarly, most prior art necklaces are dimensioned to be draped comfortably around the neck of the wearer. However, most are too short to be slid over the head of the wearer. Thus, both necklaces and bracelets are provided with clasps or findings that enable the elongate necklace or bracelet to be securely retained in a loop around the wrist or neck of the wearer. Findings must be configured and dimensioned to facilitate digital manipulation during clasping and unclasping. Additionally, the locking elements of a finding must be positioned at locations where they can be readily accessed for digital manipulation. These size requirements of findings virtually preclude an unobtrusive finding. Consequently, most jewelers design findings that are visually attractive in their own right. For example, findings may be designed to coordinate with the links in the chain bracelet or necklace. Other jewelers use a single finding design for virtually all jewelry, such that the finding effectively functions as a trademark. The locking elements of the prior art finding must be positioned at a location that can be easily accessed. Thus, the locking elements typically are disposed on the respective sides or the top of the jewelry piece. In other instances, the locking elements are constructed to be accessible from the top surface of the decorative chain.
Most women wear several pieces of jewelry simultaneously. The respective jewelry pieces should match or coordinate with one another. Thus, for example, a woman may wear a coordinating pin and bracelet. Additionally, most women select a jewelry piece because they find the jewelry design attractive and well-suited for their taste in clothing. Thus, a woman may have a few favorite pieces of jewelry that will be worn very frequently.
The prior art has included inexpensive costume jewelry typically formed from a plurality of plastic pieces that can be releasably snapped into engagement with one another. For example, a sufficient number of plastic pieces may be snapped together to form a bracelet. A larger number of plastic pieces may be snapped together to form a necklace. The individual pieces in such costume jewelry typically have been spherical and have been colored to resemble pearls. Prior art costume jewelry of this type typically has not included separate clasps or findings and has not included connecting structures to produce anything other than a single strand necklace or a single strand bracelet.
In view of the above, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a jewelry system that enables greater versatility and utility from a single piece of high quality jewelry.